


A Quinjet Seats Five

by AnonEhouse



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cap-Ironman Bingo, Captain America: Civil War Trailer, Civil War Fix-It, M/M, No Sex, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve feels guilty about having so many husbands. Tony thinks too much is never enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quinjet Seats Five

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

 

"Sometimes I feel a little bad about it," Steve confessed, after a satisfying and exhausting five way with his husbands. Well, legally he was only married to Tony, but you know. Bucky and Rhodey and Sam were also his and he was theirs. "This, you know, all of us."

Tony peeled open an eyelid. "You're kidding. What's to feel bad about? This is perfect. We save the world and get laid even when some of us are on separate missions."

"Well, you know, I feel greedy."

Tony hit him with a pillow. "What's wrong with being greedy? Do you think I'm greedy? Should I give my money to charity?"

Bucky grunted and rolled over on top of Sam, who whiffed and kicked out.

"I... wait, that's a trick question, no matter how I answer it, I'm wrong, aren't I?"

"I always said you were a quick learner, didn't I?" Tony crawled on top of Rhodey to reach Steve and kiss him thoroughly. "We fought hard for this. We earned it, and we damn well deserve to keep it. We've fought gods and aliens and Hydra and..." Tony took a deep breath and looked hard at Steve. "Each other."

Steve made a soft noise. "I know. If we hadn't found out Thanos was manipulating us... Tony, we would have killed you and Rhodey."

"Eh, we're tougher than that." Tony squirmed over closer until he was lying on top of Steve. Tony never cared about how sticky they got or how many sets of expensive linens they ruined. He didn't think Tony would care even if he was too poor to afford new ones. His husband just soaked up all the affection he could get and blossomed under the attention, softening his words and making his smiles sweet. Tony kissed across Steve's chest, and ended at his throat, saying softly, "Especially since you and Bucky saved us."

"We wouldn't have had to if we hadn't nearly killed you." Steve brushed his hand over Tony's head, seeking and glad not to find any scar. "We didn't even know the transfusion would help."

"But the two of you came into the hospital any way. Let yourself be caught, after all you'd done to keep Bucky free."

"Bucky agreed. I didn't make him come. He chose to. He didn't want to be a murderer."

"He didn't want to leave you alone." Tony laid his head down on Steve's chest. "He'd rather die with you. I know how he feels. I love all of you, but you're special, Steve. So very, very special."

Tony was taking Steve's melancholy much better than usual. Steve narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "You're buttering me up. Why?"

"Me?" Tony looked wide eyed and innocent.

"You."

"Well, I was just thinking. Bruce..."

Steve sighed. "Fine. But we have to talk this out as a family!" he added belatedly.

"Of course, Steve." Tony got comfortable next to Steve, cuddling in between him and several of the others. "Democracy. It's the American way."

Steve sighed again and patted Tony on the back, knowing which way the vote would go. He didn't mind. Wasn't as if they didn't have enough potatoes to add to the stew.

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the Polyamory square on my Bingo card.
> 
> Not *exactly* a prequel, because Rhodey hadn't been hospitalized. Tony is messed up bad. [ Broken Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5843335)


End file.
